Queer for you
by MagicalMansion
Summary: After Blaine returns home from his Christmas trip to New York he decides to meet up with Sam to make a confession. Blam One-Shot


**Author's note: **

**Not the first fanfiction I wrote but the first one I publish here. It's just a cute little one-shot I wrote when I was bored, but I hope you'll like it anyways.**

**English is not my first language so please forgive me for all the little mistakes I probably made.  
**

**Also I do not own Glee, if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, right?  
**

**And last but not least: Special thanks to my friend Mehl who helped me with this story and corrected as many mistakes as she could find.  
**

* * *

Queer for you**  
**

When Blaine came home from his Christmas trip to New York, he threw his luggage into a corner of his room and sat down on his bed. He was exhausted from staying up late on his last night in New York and the early flight, but the day was still young, it was only noon. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day alone so he decided to send Sam a text, inviting him over for the evening. It only took a couple of minutes for Sam to reply, saying that he'd be over at Blaine's around 7 pm. Blaine put his phone down, glad that he'd have something to do in the evening, and decided to take a short nap.

Blaine woke up two hours later, he felt much better than he had in the morning. After a quick shower he started unpacking his things from the weekend trip, so his room would be tidy when Sam came by. When his hair had dried just enough, he brushed it and then geled it perfectly as he always did. He picked out a casual outfit: dark jeans and a green polo. But no bow tie, because he knew Sam found them too dressy and he didn't want to seem overdressed.

When Sam showed up on Blaine's doorstep, he had a wide grin on his face. „Hey dude! What's up? I brought some movies," he said, holding up a couple of dvds.

„Great! Come on in," Blaine welcomed his friend. He showed Sam the way to his room. „So which dvds did you bring?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

„Well here we have 'The Avengers' and 'The Dark Knight Rises', got them from my parents for Christmas and I thought you'd enjoy superhero movies. I also brought some old zombie movies, you know, to celebrate that the world didn't end last week." Sam presented the dvds to Blaine.

They decided to start with 'The Avengers' and ordered some pizza to eat while watching the movies.

An hour later the two guys sat on Blaine's bed, eating cheesy pepperony pizza and watching the movie. They both already knew the movie, so they didn't pay as much attention as they would on a new movie and it didn't bother either of them when they occasionally talked during the movie.

„So how did it go with Kurt in New York?" Sam asked after a while.

„Oh well!" Blaine sighed. „We had a great time, we went ice skating together and watched the big game with Burt. Well at least Burt and I watched the game, while Kurt read the Vogue. Yeah, it was nice..."

„But?" Sam wanted to know more, noticing the uneasy undertone in Blaine's voice.

„But we didn't get back together. I really hoped that surprising him for Christmas would fix things, but I guess Kurt's not ready to forgive me yet. I know what I did to him was horrible and I can't blame him for not trusting me anymore. But I really hope that time will heal those wounds."

„It sure will, man. I mean of all the couples in Glee club I always thought the two of you would be the ones to spend the rest of your lives together," Sam encouraged him.

„Kurt really is the love of my life, but we both agreed that we have to move on without each other for a while," Blaine explained.

„Move on, huh? So will you?" Sam asked.

„What move on? I'm not sure yet if I can. But there's also no point in just sitting around mourning for my lost love, while he starts over again with a new guy in New York. So maybe, when I find the right person..." Blaine drifted of.

The boys sat in silence for a moment, concentrating on the movie again.

After a while it was Sam who started talking again. „I'm sure you'll find the right one, you're a good person."

„You think so?" Blaine hid a shy smile. „Well actually I thought that... maybe... I mean maybe you could be that person," he admitted carefully, not able to look into Sam's face while he revealed his crush on him. He waited for a reaction of his friend, but there was none. Sam didn't say anything.

When Blaine looked up again he found a puzzled expression on Sam's face and immediately regretted what he'd said.

„I'm so sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said that," he started apologizing. „I just thought... because we spent so much time together lately. But I see, we're just friends. I just interpreted the situation wrong, I'm really sorry..."

„Dude, stop!" Sam interrupted him. „It's okay, you really don't need to apologize. It's fine."

„Is it?" Blaine asked confused. „Your reaction just seemed so... I mean you didn't say anything."

„I was just a little shocked, I wasn't expecting this. But to be honest, I feel flattered. I never thought I had the potential to be a gay man's crush," Sam laughed.

Blaine joined in with a relieved smile, but he still wasn't sure whether it really was okay or not. With Kurt gone, Sam was his best friend, and having a crush on him might stand between them, especially because Sam was straight. The most important thing that Blaine had learned from being with Kurt was that the key to every good relationship was communication, no matter if it was the relationship to a lover, friend or even a sibling. If you didn't talk about things they might built up to problems. So Blaine really wanted to clarify the situation with his crush on Sam so it would never build up to something that might threaten their friendship.

„Is it really okay, Sam?" he asked carefully. „I mean, of course I know you're straight and you're with Brittany now-"

„Actually, Britt and I broke up," Sam interrupted him again. „Santana came home for Christmas and they got back together."

„Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

„Nah, it's allright. I kinda knew that it wouldn't last long with Britt because she was still in love with Santana," Sam explained.

„Well what I wanted to say was that I should have known that you weren't interested in me. You were just being a good friend who helped me through a rough time, when Kurt moved to New York and later broke up. I mistook friendship for romance, just because you were the only one who was there for me. I'm sorry I misinterpreted the situation and put our friendship in danger."

„That's really what you think? That you endangered our friendship?" Sam asked. „Wow, I... Seriously, dude, I enjoyed having you around as a friend just as much as you did. I care for you, bro, otherwise I would never have spent so much time and energy into building you up again after the break-up with Kurt. And actually I have to admit, that at some point I thought there was more between us, too. So don't worry about it anymore, it's allright."

Blaine let Sam's words sink in for a moment. He was right, it wasn't that much of a big deal after all. So Blaine decided to leave the topic at that.

But Sam's last statement, that he'd had a slight crush on Blaine too, had made him curious.

„So you 'thougth there was more between us'?" he teased him slightly. „So after all the Nightbird made an impression on you," he laughed, referring to his superhero alter ego.

„Yeah right, don't be so proud of yourself. We all question our sexuality at some point, I remember very well that you almost started dating Rachel once," Sam teased back.

„I was drunk!" Blaine tried to defend himself, laughing. „And a second sober kiss cleared my confusion. Maybe you should try that too," Blaine joked further.

„Try what? Kiss a guy to proof to myself that I'm straight?" Sam asked with a meaningful grin.

„Uhm, yeah..." Blaine answered, suddenly very shy again.

Before he even knew what was happening, Sam leaned forward and placed a careful kiss on his lips. When Sam pulled back again, Blaine couldn't hide a flattered smile.

„So?" he asked in a soft voice.

„I'm not quite sure yet," Sam admitted. „Maybe the kiss has to last a little longer."

Blaine didn't think twice before he leaned forward and pulled Sam into a more passionate kiss. He could feel Sam's full, soft lips on his own, and it was great. When the kiss was over, both Blaine and Sam smiled at each other widely.

„Still not sure whether I'm gay or not, but I know for sure that I'm queer for you."


End file.
